Trickery
by iRocka
Summary: It plays you. It kills you. It trips you. It tricks you. There's nothing in this world comparable tp the never-ending cycle of falling in love and falling into tricks of love. RandyOC. Review!


**Hey guys! Veracruz here. I`m sorry it took so long for me to write again. I`ve had no inspiration for anythin` `cept the school paper. Haha! Well, here`s a new story. It`s not planned. I`ll just play it by ear and get stuff from you guys. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Claire, honey, you wanna come hit the bar with us girls tonight?" Trish said over the phone to John's younger sister. "Cena said you could come with."

"I'm not so sure, 'ish." Claire replied as she blew her stuffy nose into a Kleenex. "I'm kinda sick tonight. I don't wanna risk getting any worse before you & John's wedding tomorrow."

Trish shook her head on the other end of the line and knew exactly why little miss sneeze wasn't really in need of antihistamine. "Well, a few rounds of Bailey's will get that snot outta your system. C'mon, kiddo, I'm already right outside your hotel room." She said persuasively.

_**Tryna decide, tryna decide if i  
really wanna go out to night i  
im not used to going out without you  
im not sure i remember how to. **_

"I'm really not sure, 'ish. You should just go with the girls. I promise I'll be fine right here with my DVDs." Claire said with little life left in her. "I really wanna stay in."

"Open this door or I'm knocking it down, Claire." Trish said demandingly. The younger woman stood up and opened the door begrudgingly. She ended the call on her phone and faced the blonde woman on her doorstep.

"Trish, if it's of any help, I'm really not feeling any good right now…" she pleaded.

Trish stepped into the room and scanned it before settling her gaze onto the brunette. "Claire, how am I supposed to believe you're sick when it's your eyes that are puffy and not your nose?"

Claire looked away and grinded her teeth to herself. She fixated her eyes on her a crumpled piece of paper on the corner of her room and avoided Trish's gaze. She's been on her tail for a couple of days now.

"Claire, please. For me? The bride-to-be?" Trish pleaded with her best doe eyes imaginable. "Please?"

The younger woman let out a defeated sigh and said, "Okay, fine. I'll go. But don't get me too drunk. I won't be sane enough for your wedding."

_**Gonna be late, gonna be late but,  
all my girls gon have to wait cause  
i don't know if i like my outfit  
iv'e tried everything in my closet.**_

Claire stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her long brown hair was a messy frizz. Her blue eyes were almost gray now. The before unnoticeable freckles on her cheekbones were now ablaze with color. Her lips were skin-tone. Everything wasn't right.

But with some effort to please her friend, she grabbed a brush and fixed her hair into that messy ponytail she was known for. She puffed some powder onto her face and went to grab the dress from the hanger. She slipped the metallic gold tube dress onto her thinning body and slipped on some Jimmy Choo's to match.

Stepping out with almost not a care of how she really looked, Claire locked arms with Trish with faux confidence and tried to carry herself with what she had left of a so-called self.

_**I**__** gotta be strong, **__**I**__** gotta be strong but I'm  
really hurting now that your gone. I  
thought maybe I'd do some shopping  
but I couldn't get past the door and**_

At the bar, everything felt like a soft whiz of time. There were people drinking, music pounding, people dancing, bartenders serving. It was everything like the normal bar time. All the superstars and divas were there. All her friends were there, trying to persuade her to go party with them.

Sitting in front of her was an untouched glass of Bailey's with a touch of vodka. It wasn't the best stuff, yes, but it was part of the weird combinations they served at the place they were at. Surrounding her were her brother and Trish with their friends.

"Hey, kid sis, that drink isn't gonna disappear on its own." John whispered to her as he slung an arm around her shoulders. "I bet Bailey's has a better effect on you than Jack's, y'know…"

"I'm not that thirsty, John." She replied with a slight sniff. "Bailey's probably has a boyfriend to attend to. I don't wanna spoil their fun. It's unbecoming of me."

John squeezed her shoulders a bit. "C'mon, sis. I just want you to be happy."

_**N**__**ow i dont know, now i dont know if I,  
ever really gonna let you go.  
and I couldn't even leave my apartment  
stripped down torn up about it**_

"My room is happiness for me, John. I think you can do the math." Claire replied with a heave. "I just wanna go back, John. Please, just let me go back. I'm sorry that Trish would be upset about this, but please, I really wanna go back and eat my Ben&Jerry's."

John let out a sigh. "I'll catch you a ride home, you want? I don't want you going 'round here all alone. It ain't safe, y'know." He said in a brotherly tone.

"Yes, please." She said quietly as she looked down at her lap and wondering what she was doing in a dress she didn't want to be in; in a place she felt unfamiliar with and in these shoes that killed her badly. For once, the little diva wanted comfort over class, and she didn't really care whether or not anyone else noticed.

He nodded and went to find his little sister a ride. "Yo, Orton, care to give a girl a lift? Heard she really wanted to go back to the hotel." John told his best friend knowingly.

Randy shot a sorry smile back at him. "Cena, you know I quit that business last week. I got tired of that already." He said.

John chuckled, "This one just really needs a ride, dude. She ain't feelin' so well and I don' wanna see my best girl feelin' so down in the dumps."

"If you're so close, why don't you take her home?" Randy said with a chuckle.

"I gotta stay here with Trishy. C'mon, Orton, please? I'll be your slave for a week."

"Fine, Cena." Randy sighed. "You owe me a Jack Daniels. No, I don't want you to be my slave. You suck at that."

"Thanks, bro." John replied.

He led Randy to the table where Claire was and said, "Claire-bear, I found you a ride."

Claire looked up and saw Randy. She muttered a thanks before standing up and nodding courteously at Randy. "So, let's go?" Randy asked. She just nodded and followed him out to his car. John looked on and swore to himself that he was a born genius.

In the car, the only sounds came from a late night talk show on the radio. Claire was tired and all she did was lay back and watch all the bright lights pass her by outside the window. She thanked her lucky stars that the ride back to the hotel was short. In a mere five minutes, she was safe inside the confines of her own room again.

"Go call John to tell him you're here already, ok? That dude worries his panties off sometimes." Randy said before leaving Claire's room.

She nodded and said a gentle goodbye before closing the door after he walked away. Slowly, she stepped her way back to her bathroom to get everything ick off her.

_**Tryna decide, tryna decide if i  
really wanna go out to night i  
couldn't even leave my apartment  
i'm stripped down torn up about it. **_

Once she got all the make-up of her face, she set her hair loose and slipped on some boy-shorts and slippers. She stepped out to her luggage and pulled out a white shirt she knew all too well. His initials were still sewn onto the bottom hem of the shirt and it still smelt of his cologne.

Slipping it on, she trudged her way back to her bed and went under the covers to find some sort of sanctuary. She closed her eyes, wished the world away and started crying to herself all over again. No matter what she did, no matter what pseudo Claire she brought out to the world, she'd always end up coming back to her room and crying.

_**Nothing feels right when I'm not with you  
sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choo's.  
Taking them off cause i feel a fool  
tryna dress up when I'm missin you  
imma step out this lingerie,  
curl up in a ball with something Hanes.  
and there i lay**__**, with nothing but your t-shirt on**_

She pulled the shirt up to her nose and took one more whiff. He had left it the night they were celebrating her birthday. He'd stopped by after going to the gym and changed there. "I wish I had never seen your face again, kid…" she whispered to herself with the name they used to call each other.

Ding Dong. The doorbell rang. She didn't really expect anyone so she didn't bother to get up.

Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong. It kept going on so much, her head started pounding. Frustrated, she pushed her covers off violently and stomped to the door. Opening it with much force, she demanded, "What do you want?!"

…And in an instant, lips crashed upon hers as arms held her with such familiarity. "I'm sorry. Come back to me, please." He said in between vigorous kisses. "Please…"

"Ssh…" she said in tears then began kissing him back. What was started as apologizing soon became the fireworks lovers knew most of and all that was used to be became a reality once more.

Hours and kisses later, he held her in his arms and kissed her temple softly. "Claire, I'm really sorry… I… I don't want to be without you again."

Softly, she placed her finger against his lips and hushed him. "Don't. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I'm really sorry, kid." She said before smiling up to him. "I missed calling you that."

He smiled back. "I missed hearing it, too." He whispered to her softly.

"Aren't we going too fast?" she instantly questioned. "It's… just that we talked about going separate ways just last week and now… we're here doing this…"

"I know it's a little quick. But I swear I can't live another day without you anymore. Kid, you know when I see you sulking around, I just want to take you back into my arms and kiss you again and again. I keep on asking myself why we even separated and I couldn't answer myself…" he said.

She chuckled softly. "It's all I've been thinking of, too. I didn't know why we were even apart, or why we even fought. It just came so out of the blue that it seems irrelevant…"

"…And now it is, kid." He smiled and whispered. "I love you, I really do."

"I love you, too, kid." She whispered back.

"Can I stay the night here? I swear I just want to hold you and never let you go right now…" he said.

She smiled widely. "I wouldn't want you to do anything else right now, kid. I want you here with me…" she said as she snuggled up to him. He smiled and kissed the crown of her head. "I'll just go grab some jimmies." She said.

She hopped to the bathroom and changed into her shorts and his shirt again. Feeling a real sense of confidence this time, she stepped out and jumped back onto the bed. He noticed his famous initials on the shirt she was wearing and smiled. "I see where my shirt went… " he joked and chuckled.

She smiled and snuggled back up to him. Slowly, but surely, this time, she drifted off to sleep and her breathing steadied for the first time in the past seven days.

Once she was down and out, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and texted:

_Cena, forget about the Jack Daniels. I owe you one, bro. Thanks._

**

* * *

**

So there you go! I hope you enjoyed this rattled first chapter. Review, please!

**-_veracruzortongal_**


End file.
